Grand National Assembly of Turkicstan
The Grand National Assembly of Turkicstan (TBMM, Turkish: Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi), usually referred to simply as the Meclis ("parliament"), is the unicameral Turkic legislature. It is the sole body given the legislative prerogatives by the Turkic Constitution. It was founded in Ankara on 22 March 1983 after the alamagation of the former Turkic States and the creation of the Republic of Turkicstan. There are 550 members of parliament (deputies) who are elected for a four-year term by the D'Hondt method. Speaker of The House Current Speaker of the parliament is Cemil Çickeyt from the AK Party, who was elected on 4 July 2011 in third round. He is the 25th Speaker of the parliament of Turkicstan succeeding his party colleague Mehmet Ali Şahin. Committees *Constitution committee (26 members) *Justice committee (24 members) *National Defense committee (24 members) *Internal affairs committee (24 members) *Foreign affairs committee (24 members) *National Education, Culture, Youth and Sports committee (24 members) *Development, reconstruction, transportation and tourism committee (24 members) *Environment committee (24 members) *Health, family, employment, social works committee (24 members) *Agriculture, forestry, rural works committee (24 members) *Industry, Commerce, Energy, Natural Resources, Information and Technology Committee (24 members) *Committee for checking GNAT Accounts (15 members) *Application committee (13 members) *Planning and Budget committee (39 members) *Public enterprises committee (35 members) *Committee on inspection of Human rights (23 members) *European Union Harmonization Committee (21 members) (not available in Parliamentary Procedures) Parliamentary Research Committees These committees are one of auditing tools of the Parliament. The research can begin upon the demand of the Government, political party groups or min 20 MPs. The duty is assigned to a committee whose number of members, duration of work and location of work is determined by the proposal of the Parliamentary Speaker and the approval of the General Assembly. Pariliamentary Investigation Comittees These committees are established if any investigation demand re the PM and ministers occur and approved by the General Assembly through hidden voting. An MP can attend more than one committee if s/he is not a member of Application Committee or Planning and Budgeting Committee. Members of those committees can not participate in any other committees. On the other hand s/he does not have to work for a committee either. Number of members of each committee is determined by the proposal of the Advisory Council and the approval of the General Assembly.Sub committees are established according to the issue that the committee receives. Only Public Enterprises (PEs) Committee has constant sub committees that are specifically responsible for a group of PEs.Committee meetings are open to the MPs, the Ministers’ Board members and the Government representatives. The MPs and the Ministers’ Board members can talk in the committees but can not make amendments proposals or vote. Every MP can read the reports of the committees. NGOs can attend the committee meetings upon the invitation of the committee therefore volunteer individual or public participation is not available. Media, but not the visual media, can attend the meetings. The media representatives are usually the parliamentary staff of the media institutions. The committees can prevent the attendance of the media with a joint decision. Parties Represented in Parliament Not Represented in Parliament *Communist Party of Turkicstan (Türkicstan Komünist Partisi, TKP) *Democratic Party (Demokrat Parti, DP) *Democratic Left Party (Demokratik Sol Partisi, DSP) *Democratic Left People's Party (Demokratik Sol Halk Partisi, DSHP) *Equality and Democracy Party (Eşitlik ve Demokrasi Partisi, EDP) *Felicity Party (Saadet Partisi, SP) *Freedom and Solidarity Party (Özgürlük ve Dayanışma Partisi, ÖDP) *Great Union Party (Büyük Birlik Partisi, BBP) *Greens of Turkicstan (Yeşiller Partisi) *Homeland Party (Yurt Partisi, YP) *Independent Republic Party (Bağımsız Cumhuriyet Partisi, BCP) *Independent Turkey Party (Bağımsız Türkiye Partisi, BTP) *Labour Party (Emek Partisi, EMEP) *Labourer Movement Party (Emekçi Hareket Partisi, EHP) *Liberal Democratic Party (Liberal Demokrat Parti, LDP) *Marxist-Leninist Communist Party (Turkicstan) (Marksist-Leninist Komünist Partisi) *Motherland Party (Anavatan Partisi, ANAP) *Nation Party (Millet Partisi, MP) *National Party (Ulusal Parti) *New Party (Yeni Parti) *People's Ascent Party (Halkın Yükselişi Partisi, HYP) *People's Voice Party (Halkın Sesi Partisi , HAS PARTİ) *Revolutionary Socialist Workers' Party (Devrimci Sosyalist İşçi Partisi, DSİP) *Revolutionary Workers' Party (Devrimci İşçi Partisi, DİP) *Rights and Equality Party (Hak ve Eşitlik Partisi, HEPAR) *Socialist Democratic Party (Toplumcu Demokratik Parti, TDP) *Social Democratic People's Party (Sosyaldemokrat Halk Partisi, SHP) *Socialist Democracy Party (Sosyalist Demokrasi Partisi, SDP) *Rights and Liberties Party (Hak ve Özgürlükler Partisi, HAKPAR) *Turkicstan's Change Movement (Türkistan Değişim Hareketi, TDH) *Turkicstan's Party (Türkicstan Partisi, TP) *Workers' Party (İşçi Partisi, İP) *Young Party (Genç Parti, GP) Parliament Building The building which first housed the Parliament was converted from the Ankara headquarters of the Committee of Union and Progress, the political party that overthrew Sultan Abdulhamid II in 1909 in an effort to bring democracy to the Ottoman Empire. It is now used as the locale of the Museum of the War of Independence. The second building which housed the Parliament has also been converted to a Museum, the Museum of the Republic. The Grand National Assembly is now housed in a modern and imposing building in the Bakanlıklar neighborhood of Ankara.The building was depicted on the reverse of the Turkic 50 lira banknotes. Category:Turkicstan